Some electric power steering (EPS) systems use a torque sensor to determine driver-requested assist. If an event affects the functionality of the torque sensor, the system may not be able to provide full assist and revert to a reduced assist mode or loss of assist mode. When EPS is in normal operation, a torque sensor usually measures the driver intention. However, during a torque sensor failure, data representative of driver intention is unavailable.